Ghost stories
by The Circle
Summary: Just some stories
1. Chapter 1

these are NOT real stories! Just wanted to make sure YOU ALL KNOW before you read and think i ment them to be.

It was a dark, gloomy night. The moon was showing brightly. I was driving home and it was around midnight. My car broke down so I was walking to the nearest town. As I walked past a field I heard movement so I looked to see what had made it. To my surprise I saw a bunch of figures slowly icking the plants. The figures were floating (yes floating) along from plant to plant picking the leaves. Then I realized why they were pick the leaves, the plants were pot plants.  
I quickly desided to get away from there and turned to run when suddenly one of the figures popped up in front of me. It sorry he was about 6'2" and had on the traditional clothing of the Potawatomi tibe on. Slowly he started coming closer to me. Then when he was about a foot away from me he reached out and grabbed my arm. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let go. He tightened his grip. Slowly he started pulling me. I tried to resist, but then I realized he was pulling me towards the town.  
After we reached the town he looked at me and told me not to tell anyone about what saw. Then just as quickly as he apeared he was gone.I quickly found the repair shop and got help with my car then I headed home. I vowed never to take that way home again. That night in my sleep that gost came to me. He told me that I was going to die because of wahat I saw unless I did as he directed. He told me to get 4 large bags and go to that field. Then he told me to close my eyes and count to ten (1 mississippi, 2 mississippi). Then open my eyes and take the bags that would then be full to a tree and dig a hole and burry them there. I did what he said and now I sit here to tell you my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't claim this to be true because it isn't.

I was looking for a nice place out in the country to move. This 1800 house caught my eye. It was restored to look like it did in 1800. When I moved in I notices a skull nob next to the bookcasses in the family room. I thought I'll have to look at that after I was done unpacking. Little did I know pulling that nob would be the worst mistake ever. After unpacking I desided to go out to eat, while I was out that nob kept popping into my head. When I got home I walked over to the nob. When I reached out to touch it the feelings of pain and fear caim over me.  
I pushed down on the nob and the bookcase next to it moved to show me a passage way. As I looked down the passageway I noticed a lightswitch on the wall next to the entrence of the passageway. I flipped it on. The walls were a reddish black color that looked like the walls were covered in blood. As I looked around i seen a box on the floor.  
Slowly I walked over to the box. On the top of the box was written: Death is life, Life is love, Love is pain, Pain is death. I jumped after reading this. slowly and carefully I opened the box. Inside, on the top of everything was a note. I pulled the note out and read it.  
It said:  
Dear the person reading this,  
My name is William. I was to be exicutedin 2 days, but when they get here they will only find me dead. My blood shall be on the walls and will never come off. If and when this box and stuff is found my spirit will b release and I shall haunt the one who released it until they burn.  
Sincerly William Suddenly I started to tremble. I slowly with trembling hands reached back into the box and pulled out the stuff inside it. There was a necklace with a penticle on it. There was also 3 spell books and dried flowers. After pulling out all this stuff out I looked back into the box and found more writting. It said:  
Death is here, You will soon learn,  
I am not kind, You will burn,  
This was my resting spot, But now I'm free.  
After reading these words I shivered. Then I put the stuff back into the box and left the room.The house burned down with me in it 2 weeks later. I'm only a ghost telling a story. After the house burned down they rebuilt it, Now me and William haunt the house. We don't kill just scare. 


End file.
